Direktur's Ojek
by kazuhiro-kun
Summary: Ojek adalah kendaraan umum yang digunakan banyak orang. namun, pernakah anda membayangkan peristiwa yang ada dalam fanfiction ini terjadi pada anda? bad summary. mind to RnR?


**Directur's Ojek**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Humor**

**Natsu D, Lucy, H**

**.**

**Mehemhemhemhem... Osh! Author kembali dengan fic humor... lagi... aaahhh... aku Kazuhiro... aku **_**bukan Athor Baru .**_**Hanya author yang suka ganti ganti nama pen name... nama pen name ku yang lama XxRedSky-DragneelxX... sekian basa basi nya... selamat menikmati!**

**.**

**Warning! Warning! :**

**Abal, Gaje, One-shot, pendek, alur sangat cepat, full of typos**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Once upon a time**... di pagi yang cerah dimana burung burung berkicau... bunga bunga bermekaran... angin yang berhembus... matahari yang cerah... Venus Flytrap yang baru saja memakan seekor lalat... abaikan yang terakhir... terdapat sebuah kota yang indah bernama Kota Magnolia... karena kota magnolia sangat besar, kita akan melihat ke sebuah kawasan perumahan. Sebut saja perumahan Kazuhiro karena nama perumahan ini tidak begitu penting. saking banyaknya rumah yang ada di perumahan kazuhiro ini, kita akan melihat rumah yang paling mencolok sendiri dengan blok LH No.18

.

Rumah ini berwarna Pink sendiri sedangkan deretan rumahnya berwarna coklat sehingga rumah ini yang paling menarik perhatian banyak orang bahkan mungkin pencuri sekalipun... pemilik rumah ini bernama Lucy Heartfilia yang bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahaan bernama Dragon Company. Siapa yang menciptakannya? Author pastinya... Muehehehehe!

.

" APA?! TIDAK BISA DATANG KATAMU?! KAU TAHU, INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA?! KALAU BEGINI AKU BISA TELAT BEKERJA! " Seorang Lucy Heartfilia sedang berada di halaman rumahnya dan tampaknya sedang memarahi seseorang di telepon. " maaf bu. Saya benar benar minta maaf. Saya lupa mengabari ibu kalau saya sedang sakit. " " huh... ya sudah... kau tidak di bayar untuk 2 hari ya pa supir. " kata Lucy dengan sedikit marah " kenapa 2 hari bu? Kan saya hanya tidak bekerja untuk 1 hari " jawab pa supir kebingungan " siapa suruh terlambat memberitahu... pembicaraan ini selesai! " " a-ah! Ibu! Tunggu dulu! Ib- " tut! Lucy memutuskan telponnya. " kenapa harus sakit sih? Kalau begini harus naik apa? " Lucy tampak kebingungan sampai ada motor yang melintas di depan rumahnya. Dengan seenak jidatnya, Lucy memanggil motor itu " OJEK! " orang yang menaiki motor itu tampak kebingungan. Merasa di panggil, Orang yang dipanggil 'Ojek' itupun menghampiri Lucy sambil memperhatikan baju khusus karyawan dragon Company namun Lucy tidak memperhatikannya... " boleh bu! Mau kemana? " tanya sang tukang Ojek. " Dragon Company. Tau kan? " tanya Lucy " oooohhhh! Tau! Tau! Naik bu! " jawab tukang 'ojek'nya. Lucy pun naik ke motor sang tukang ojek. " ayo jalan pa! Nanti saya telat! " "siap bu! " dan motor sang Tukang 'ojek'pun yang dikendarai sang tukang ojek pun mulai berjalan menuju Dragon Company.

.

Baru berjalan kira kira 10 menit, lucy sudah tidak bisa menahan sifat cerewetnya. " mas! Namanya siapa mas? " tanya Lucy " nama saya? Nama saya Natsu Dragneel! " jawab sang tukang ojek " mas, mas tau ga? Tadi supir pribadi saya sakit jadi ga bisa datang. Untung mas lewat. Kalo ga, saya bingung musti naik apa buat ke tempat kerja " Natsu hanya diam mendengarkan sambil mengendarai motornya. " nah... trus mas, saya bingung lho mas... sapa yang menyiptakan perusahaan ini? Namanya aneh banget. Dragon Company. Ga ada yang lebih bagus gitu? Sweet sweet company atau kece kece company, atau keren keren company. Iya ga mas? " Natsu hanya bersweet drop mendengar usulan usulan nama yang akan menggantikan nama Dragon company kalau nama perusahaannya berubah. " trus mas? Mas tau ga? Tugas ku sebagai karyawan karyawan di dragon company ajubileh banyaknya " merasa Lucy membicarakan keluhannya di Dragon Company, natsu semakin mendengarkan perkataan lucy. " suruh ini lah suruh itu lah suruh ono lah suruh apalah... banyak bangeeetttt! " Natsu pun menjawab " mengkin tugas ibu emang begitu " " ga mas... kan masih banyak karyawan... masa waktu aku lagi sibuk sibuk mengerjakan tugas di kertas HVS yang memiliki tinggi 30 cm, karyawan karyawan yang lain enak enak bercanda ria sambil menikmati segelas kopi hangat. INI GA ADIL! GA ADIL! " Lucy mulai teriak teriak ngomongnya sampe Natsu tuli sementara. Poor natsu. " oh ya. Trus ya... mas tau ga? Hari ini katanya direktur Dragon company akan datang pas rapat lho. Rapatnya akan membahas 2 hal. Yang pertama tentang kemajuan perusahaan Dragneel serta proyek proyek Dragon Company yang masih dalam proses pengerjaan dan yang ke dua tentang Keluhan para karyawan Dragon Company. Mungkin aku mau protes! Biar tugasku ga banyak kayak gini! " Natsu Bertanya karena merndengar kalimat terakhir yang Lucy ucapkan. " apa ibu yakin mau protes? " "sudah jelas aku mau protes? " " iya aku mau protes! " "yakin?" "yakin! " "kalau begitu aku akan lihat ibu akan protes atau tidak " " Lucy sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan natsu namun Lucy tidak mempedulikannya. " terserah kau saja! " " baiklah... kita sudah sampai. " jawab Natsu " oh...terima kasih. Berapa? " " karena ibu sudah bicara banyak, " 10.000 rupiah saja. " " ini... terima kasih... " Lucy pun meninggalkan Natsu setelah memberikan 2 lembar uang 5.000 rupiah. " baiklah... aku harus parkir motor ini dulu... setelah itu aku ada rapat. Ups! menit lagi... " gumam natsu

.

" Ohayou minna! " sapa Lucy setelah menaruh barang bawaannya di mejanya " ohayou lu-chan! Rapat 7 menit lagi ya... " kata seorang gadis berambut biru " ah! Baiklah Levi-chan " kata Lucy sambil merapikan bajunya yang berantakan. " tumben datangnya agak siang. Ada apa? " tanya levi " aahh! Supirku tidak bisa datang karena sakit dan ia baru engabari jam 08.00 padahal aku sudah menunggunya dari jam 6.30 lalu akhirnya aku harus naik ojek dan bla bla bla bla bla bla... " levy menyesal telah bertanya tentang hal ini. Akhirnya levy harus mendengarkan ocehan dari Lucy heartfilia. Poor Levy...

.

Tung Nang Ning Nung!

.

" Perhatian perhatian... untuk seluruh karyawan dragon Company, harap berkumpul di ruang rapat karena rapat akan di mulai 3 menit lagi... sekali lagi... untuk seluruh karyawan dragon Company, harap berkumpul di ruang rapat karena rapat akan di mulai 3 menit lagi... terima kasih. "

.

Ting Nang Ning Nung!

.

" ayo kita ke ruang rapat Lu-chan. " kata levy sambil menarik tangan Lucy " baiklah baiklah.. jangan tarik aku dong Levy-chan... sakit. " "ehehehe... gomen ne... " Levy langsung berhenti menarik Lucy

.

" sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul. Baikalah... rapat akan di mulai... rapat ini akan membahas 2 hal. Yang pertama tentang kemajuan perusahaan Dragneel serta proyek proyek Dragon Company yang masih dalam proses pengerjaan dan yang ke dua tentang Keluhan para karyawan Dragon Company. Sesuai janji, direktur perusahaan ini akan ikut serta dalam rapat ini. Pa direktur, silahkan masuk! "

" selamat pagi semuanya... saya Natsu Dragneel, Direktur perusahaan ini. Mohon kerja samanya." Kata Natsu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Natsu melihat Lucy yang duduk lalu sedikit tersenyum

**Lucy POV**

D-dia melihat ku... Natsu Dragneel ya... rasanya pernah denger... engggg... aduh! Ko aku lupa ya? Siapa sihhh... rasanya baru denger namanya deh ... aaaiiiiihh... aku ko lupasih... au ah... ikut rapatnya dulu. Siapa tau nanti ingat.

**Lucy POV end**

.

_**Skip time...**_

.

" baiklah... perusahaan ini sudah lebih maju dari yang dulu... bagus bagus... " kata natsu

" ok.. sekarang kita akan membahas tentang keluhan dari para karyaan dragon dari sisi kanan saya. " wakil direktur menunjuk Cana

" aku? Ok... soal tugas aku tidak keberatan... namun sepertnya di sini tidak boleh meminum alkohol... aku sangat keberatan dengan peraturan itu... memangnya kenapa tidak boleh meminum alkohol? Aku sangat mencintai alkohol dan bla bla bla bla bla bla ... " semua orang di sana sweat drop mendengar keluhan dari seorang karyawan di sana bernama cana alberona

.

**Skip time lagi..**

.

" yang terakhir. Lucy Heartfilia." Kata Wakil direktur

Natsu sedikit membetulkan posisi duduknya

" aku ya... aku merasa nyaman bekerja di sini... tugasnya cocok untuk ku... tidak terlalu banyak dan tidak terlalu sedikit... tidak ada keluhan dari ku... sekian " jawab Lucy dengan wajah terpaksa. Sepertinya kau tidak seyakin saat kau bersama tukang ojek lucy...

" benarkah? aku yakin kau mau protes karena tugasmu ajubileh banyaknya... saat kau sedang sibuk bekerja, yang lain asik bercanda ria sambil menikmati segelas kopi hangat... dan kau merasa ini tidak adil. Oh ya... aku yang membuat nama perusahaan ini. Kurasa itu lebih waras dari pada Sweet sweet company atau kece kece company, atau keren keren company. Iya kan... Lucy Heartfilia... " tanya Natsu panjang lebar.

Lucy hanya bisa cengo mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan tukang ojek diketahuinya. Tiba tiba Lucy menggebrak pelan mejanya " ITU DIA! NATSU DRAGBEEL! KAU SI TUKANG OJEK YANG MENGANTARKU KESINI! AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! "

" tepat sekali... " " AAAARRGGHH! DASAR TUKANG OJEEEEEKKKK!" Natsu lalu tertawa melihat aksi dari Seorang Lucy Heartfilia

.

**OWARI!**

**Aaiihhh... ending yang gaje... tapi biarlah... oh ya, ini ff yang kubuat di akhir liburanku... oohhh... besok sudah sekolah... uuhhhh T.T dan aku bukan author baru! Hehehehe... akhir kata...**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
